


Wings

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was written before the Season 2 started but never put it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> alright, English is not my first language so— expect weird expressions and all. This fic is not meant to be SLASH but if it happens, it happens. Since it was written before Season 2 began, I didn't know things like  
> • not being able to stand close to the bars was a thing  
> • Will being treated miserably by Chilton and co.  
> • Will's legal situation being completely different from what I had thought  
> so, expect this to be a little bit different from canon.
> 
> I just liked the idea of another cannibal being able to help Will.

**I**

 

Nights at jail weren't as controversial as having to face the Chasepeake Reaper on a daily basis with everyone's approval under the excuse of being psychoanalyzed. Since he had arrived, Dr. Lecter visited him every morning for an hour. Will had decided to not to cooperate and only look at him in the eyes searching for the right path to turn everything back to its place.

 

Will was lying on the hard cold bed. He couldn't differentiate between reality and his imagination. He was tired but he didn't know why since he lied on that bed all day and night. He didn't carved sticks on the wall counting the days he had been in.Perhaps the exhausting review of his mind by Dr. Lecter… perhaps the restraining will of screaming the truth about him.

 

Will's eyes opened quickly when he heard the doors opening followed by indistinctive footsteps.

"Thank you, gentlemen." A harsh-youthful voice spoke. The bars clanged as they opened and closed… at the cell left to Will's. "Am I the only one here or do I have a cellmate?" He laughed. One of the policemen knocked on the metal grading and he heard the inmate scoffing.

 

Will sat up on the bed and wondered who was just beside the wall on his left. He stood up and walked clumsily to the bars. The other inmate heard Will's footsteps. "I do have a cellmate". Will saw an arm stretching in between the bars. He did a thumb-up. Will hesitated. "What was your crime, mate?" The hand was motioning perfectly with his voice. Will just held tightly onto the bars and sighed. "Are they going to bail you out soon? Just a crazy night, eh?" Will felt a pain on his chest. I wish it could be that, he thought and stretched his arm a bit.

"No."

"Oh." Then he did a thumb-down. "The name's Jerry, by the way."

"Will Graham." Will answered and frowned to himself. Why was he talking with an inmate?

 

"So, you did something pretty bad…" Jerry returned to the conversation. Will nodded as if Jerry could see him until he was aware he did not. "Because I did."

 

"I am claimed to be a Cannibal." Will's words came out as vomit. There was a long silence before Jerry exhaled.

"Are you not?" Will tried to reach out to see Jerry's face. Why wasn't he there from the very beginning to know to whom he was speaking with?

"I know who I am." He answered with a bit of rage. It wasn't as if he was pissed with Jerry. He was angry at the whole situation and Dr. Lecter. Mostly Hannibal Lecter.

"Not a cannibal." He could feel Jerry smiling behind those iron bars. He couldn't picture a proper face but he could see crooked teeth smiling on a faceless face. "What a shame." Will's breath ceased as soon as he heard Jerry's sentence. His heartbeat started racing. Was he afraid? No. Jerry would not hurt him because both were trapped. Each one in their own cage. 

 

"Are you?" Will asked flexing his arm back to the cell. He could hear Jerry chuckling.

"I was." Jerry corrected firmly. "I haven't been one since I got caged." Will observed how slowly Jerry pulled his arm back. He heard footsteps and what the rock-like-mattress sounded when someone sat down. Silence ruled the floor.

 

Will wondered how Jerry's crimes would've looked. Why he committed them. Why he hadn't heard anything from him from Alana or Katz. He walked back to the bed. Would Jerry be doing the same as Will? He let himself fall upon the mattress.

"Did my confession scare you, William?" Jerry wondered out loud. Worry could be heard on his voice. "It's not like I would eat you." Will heard a muffled chuckle followed by a sigh.

"No." He stated. "I'm just…"

"Curious?" Jerry inquired with a glee in his voice. 

Will didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and let himself go.

 

He could hear Jerry's voice but he was already in the middle of the woods. In front of his house. His feet started to get cold and then he noticed he was barefoot. The chirp of a bird was getting louder than the voice.

"I just tried to protect them…" Will walked on a slow pace towards his house. Would he find his dogs waiting for him on the inside? No. He answered himself. His dogs were in Alana's. He opened the door, the wood cracked unusually. He found a bird bouncing away from him in the main room. Will cupped his hands and followed the bird trying to help it out. His head was down when he bumped into the stag-humanoid. Will gasped and looked around quickly, the bird was flying towards him.

 

The Wendigo pushed Will and he fell onto the floor, the bird flew around the creature's head, to distract him. Will tried to get up but the floor became a pond of water, he was now drowning but he still could hear the bird chirping. The tweet became a call. Someone was calling his name.

 

Will woke up in a gasp, covered in sweat.

"♪ How could you send us far away from ♫" it was a song and it was being sung by Jerry. "Home…" Will was panting; he sat up. "Are you awake, William?" His voice was soft. Will nodded mumbling something.

"How much did I sleep?" Will wondered walking to the sink and washing his face. The water was cold. As cold as in his dream.

"Not much." Jerry replied a bit skeptical. "About twenty minutes. Hey, what was your nightmare about?" Will hated the word 'nightmare' but knew it was the only way he could explain those events inside his head. He sat back onto the mattress and sighed.

"Drowning." He wasn't going to explain the whole thing to a stranger just because all of a sudden he was interested on his 'nightmares'.

"Oh." Will heard Jerry approaching the bars. "Children's nightmares are soothed by the sound of music." Will glared to the floor and smiled to himself. 

 

Although he knew beforehand that Jerry was a criminal, and not just only a common criminal but also a cannibal, he had the feeling he was a decent one. He knew there were different types of criminals, and some thought they were the only ones who could stop something worse by doing justice by their own hand. Sort of an anti-hero. And Jerry was one.

 

"You couldn't eat children, could you?" Will let those words escape his lips. Was he analyzing Jerry? "You cared for them, although… you stole something from them." Silent fell for a brief moment when Jerry applauded, slowly. His clapping made Will uncomfortable. He hated his oh-so-called-gift.

"That's impressive, William." Jerry praised Will and got as near as possible to his cell. "We've barely shared some words and you already know that." Will could see Jerry doing a thumb-up.

 

"I can't help it." Will confessed. The lights flickered for a moment.

"Are they pushing us to get some sleep?" Jerry mocked. Finally, the lights gave up. "Oh, I think they are."

 

Will laid down and heard Jerry walking back to his bed. Jerry yawned, as noisy as possible, and said good-night. Will didn't answer. He only wished to have a peaceful night.

 

“‘Oh, Jerry The Cannibal, good night! I hope you sing to me next time I have a nightmare!’” Jerry imitated a high-pitched-voiced Will. “I will sing you something good, William, don’t you worry.” Jerry was having fun laughing at his own monologue. Not even a minute passed when a guard went to his cell to scold him. Jerry just imitated Will again saying that he wasn’t bothering him, and chuckled.

 

Will rested his eyes.

 

The empathy-expert looked into the darkness behind his eyelids, inside his mind. He expected to see the Wendigo again but instead he was on a boat in the middle of the lake with the bird who had saved his ass before. Will cupped his hand and the bird gave in.

 

“Thank you.” he simply said before looking around. There was nothing else but water. He couldn’t even see the shore. The bird chirped and flopped its wings. It was trying to say something or so was what Will had thought. Will left it on the edge of the boat, the bird bounced once and turned its head at him. The eyes of the bird reflected Will’s face. He looked devastated. Will sighed and took the bird on his index finger. The bird started singing a familiar melody.

 

The lake shattered and Will was lying on the cell’s bed peacefully, the bird looking over him. He hadn’t had a quiet dream for a long time… until now.

 

Will had privileges at jail. Instead of cops waking him up, the smell of expensive (Starbucks) coffee in Alana’s hand was the reason of his awakening. Alana’s smile warmed his heart and gave him hope. Will got on his feet and clung on the bars to say hello.

 

“For the first time I see you sleeping, Will.” Alana handed him a cup. “You’re not sweating or anything.”

“Don’t get too hopeful on me.” He dropped the cup’s lid and drank the dark liquid. It tasted sweet. “I’ll end up owing you over a hundred bucks if you keep bringing me these…”

“Oh, don’t overreact.” Alana snapped. “By the way, Jack said you’d be having a neighbour for a while.”

“Isn’t he there?” Alana shook her head looking over the left cell. “Damn.”

“What?”

“I haven’t met him.” Will sipped his cup. “I mean, I’ve talked to him but I haven’t seen him.”

“I checked his psychiatric profile.” Alana said getting her coat off gracefully. Her hair looked radiant against the floral gold-like blouse she was wearing. Will breathed in. Her perfume invaded his lungs quickly. Will curved his lips a bit.

“He was a Cannibal.” Will got to the point. Alana bit her lip a little and nodded.

“I can’t talk much about him with you but his Alibi might be helpful for your case.” Alana looked at the entrance and took a step back. “I guess that’s Jeremiah.” she mumbled without moving her lips much.

 

Will held on the bars and (tried) to look out. Jeremiah has a long shaped face covered with a blonde beard. His head was shaved but he had a bird-shaped tattoo on the right side of the skull. He wondered how parents trusted their children with a man whose smile left you frozen with terror.

“Good morning, William.” he smiled, Will whispered an answer. “Good morning, ma’am.” Alana pushed her lips and looked around.

“Dr. Bloom.” she corrected him. The nurses opened the cell and pushed him in, taking off his handcuffs before closing his cell. Dr. Bloom nodded to the cops and looked back at Will. “I have an appointment, Will. I must go.” Will nodded and looked at her as she wore her coat once again.

 

When she was gone, Will breathed in. He looked around.

“Are you sure you are a criminal, William?” Jerry mocked. “You must be the cutest cannibal in world’s history.” Will rolled his eyes and walked back to his bed. He had thought he could trust Jerry, but he was just another idiot. He heard a mumbling and then he recalled Hannibal’s appointment. Shit.

 

Since his capture, Hannibal had maintained a mocking position with him. When Will tried to accuse him, Hannibal would shield himself with Will’s hallucinations. And Will wasn’t getting any better so there was still no proof, real proof, to set Hannibal up.

 

He hated to see those dominative eyes over and over; those lips that only let lies come out, his perfect and refined outfit that left any authority breathless to even point him out. Will sighed angrily. He hated him.

 

“Sorry about the compliment earlier, William.” Jerry’s voice pulled Will back into reality. “I didn’t know how you looked until then and I had a different picture in my head. It was a surprise…” Will could tell Jerry was being sincere. His voice sounded truly sorry. He got up, walked towards the iron bars, stretched his arm out and did a thumb up. Jerry laughed. “Thanks, man.”

“As long as you don’t confess you want to eat me, everything’s fine.” Jerry replied with an ‘OK’ and laughed.

 

“How did you know I didn’t eat the children?” Jerry then asked. Will gasped and let a moan out. He didn’t want to do this.

“You mentioned them with nostalgia.” He simply said. “That gave you away.” He could hear Jerry was about to answer when the sound of the entrance door alarm interrupted them both.

 

The smooth sound of those footsteps made Will sigh. He had to stand up. For him. He heard Jerry saluting and Hannibal answering politely. Then, Will could see the man standing in front of his cell with his hair perfectly combed to one side, his scarf tangled graciously around his neck with a matching colour to his entire outfit. Will left out a sound.

 

“Good morning, Will.” He saluted calmly as if nothing had occurred between them before. “I see you have a new friend.” Will stood up and pointed to the left, where Jerry’s cell was.

“And I supposed you knew this already, Dr. Lecter.” Hannibal’s face didn’t even flinched a bit. He just stared at Will.

“Jack might have mentioned something―“

“Jesus, are you talking about me, William?” Jerry’s voice was completely out of context. He was too loud to be in between a conversation with Dr. Lecter and Will. He had interrupted Hannibal who turned to his cell and closed his eyes for a bit to then examine him.

 

“I believe we haven’t met.” Hannibal raised his voice. “I’m Dr. Lecter. Will’s psychiatrist. You must be Jeremiah Carrington.” Will heard Jerry getting up and walking to extend his hand to Hannibal. Dr. Lecter just looked at Jerry’s hand and denied to shake it by pushing his lips together.

 

“You know my name!” Jerry exclaimed cheerfully. “I’m sure you also know the reason I’m here, that unlike Will, I did commit.” Will could see Hannibal’s eyes and jaw react to the last part. Hannibal simply smiled and walked in front of Will’s gate again.

 

“I suppose today’s session will be held in on another room to avoid…” Hannibal inhaled thoughtfully. “…unintended comments.” He then went as he came. The alarm sounded. Will exhaled relieved. 

 

“Pissing him off is not a good idea.” Will brushed his eyes with strength. 

“I’m sure he is the reason of your nightmares, William.” Will nodded and sighed. “I know you didn’t commit all those crimes.”

“You don’t even know me.” Jerry gasped.

“That was low but you didn’t either and yet you knew about the children.” Will buried his face on his palms. His head hit the metal bars. “But I do recognize cannibals.” Will raised his head.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Will shouted. He could see Jerry’s hand giving him the finger.

“Cannibals have this look.” He moved his hand as he explained, “they see humans as inferior species. Like white americans do with latinos.” Will stretched his arm out to poke Jerry’s hand.

“Enough, Jerry.” Will pushed his hand. And then the alarm sounded again, two nurses were behind Hannibal. 

 

He was, then, taken to another room.

 


End file.
